A Fox's Dilemma
by Jocko
Summary: When Tails temporarily loses the use of his hands to an accident, he finds himself flustered when he can't handle the growing problem in his nether regions.


Tails sat on his bed feeling rather useless. He looked at his hands in disappointment, looking over the bandages that surrounded them. He had been helping Rotor in his makeshift workshop, when a distraction caused him to slip. Flailing his arms in an attempt to break his fall, he grabbed on to a particularly hot piece of machinery and badly burnt his hands, resulting in his current situation. He wasn't used to having to sit in his room doing nothing, and it left him feeling depressed.

As he sat there, his mind lingered on the distraction that caused his misfortune. Amy was also helping Rotor in the workshop that day, doing some cleaning and other various tasks. Rotor had just asked her to hand him a wrench off of the floor. Tails had happened to notice Amy as she bent down to pick it up, getting a perfect look up her skirt, and at her pink polka dot panties. Drawn into the sight, he failed to notice a piece of equipment by his feet, and ended up tripping over it.

As he thought back on the event, he began to feel a now familiar stirring in his lower half. Over the last few months, he'd been getting a little stiff and uncomfortable when thinking about the female residents of Knothole. Although Tails had a knack for machinery, he wasn't well versed in biology, and wasn't quite sure why this was happening to him. He'd found that he would have the urge to touch himself, but he'd never gone much beyond simple fondling.

As his foxhood began to peek out into the open air, he thought about touching himself once again, but was quickly disheartened when he remembered the state of his hands. He tried to resist the feeling, knowing that it would eventually subside, but the image of Amy's panties was so ingrained into his mind that the feeling only intensified. He had never felt quite like this before, and he really, really wanted to touch himself. He quickly became flustered, as he wasn't sure what to do.

-

Sally was on her way to visit Tails to check up on him after his accident. She had heard that he had burnt his hands and had them wrapped up in bandages. She conjured a mental image of Tails with comically huge mummified hands, waving them about uselessly. It would be hard, but she'd try not to tease him about it. Reaching Tails' hut, she thoughtlessly opened the door without knocking, as she had done many times before.

"Hello Tai-"

Sally's jaw was left agape, and her cheeks flushed a deep red at the sight that was laid out before her. There sat Tails at the end of his bed, with a rather hot and flustered look on his face. His twin tails erratically waved to and fro behind him. His bondaged hands laid at his side, supporting his weight as he leaned back. Where Sally's eyes were drawn to, however, was below the fox's waist, where there stood his fully erect member, on display for all of Mobius to admire. It seemingly pointed directly at Sally's face, as it lightly bobbed up and down with each beat of the fox's heart.

Sally broke free of the lewd image, quickly hiding herself behind the ajarred door and tried to utter an apology.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I really should have knoc-"

"P-Please..."

Sally froze as Tails interrupted her. The way he spoke...it almost sounded like he was in pain. She peeked her head around the door once again, trying not look at Tails' appendage. Looking into his eyes, she noticed the desperate glaze in them.

"Aunt Sally, please...T-touch me..."

Sally was floored. Here was little, innocent Tails, asking her to touch him in a highly intimate and inappropriate manner. As much as she knew about stealthily traversing Mobotropolis, as much as she had planned and prepared for any attacks in and out of Knothole, this situation had completely thrown her for a loop.

"Tails!"

"Aunt Sally, I feel so weird and h-hot"

Tails' eyes fell to his pulsing member.

"I feel...I need to touch m-my...but my hands..."

He shifted his arms back in forth, as if trying to indicate he couldn't use them in his current state.

Still peeking from behind the door, Sally remained silent. Tails didn't seem to understand the situation he was in, nor exactly what he was asking of her. After all, with the constant threat of invasion looming in the background, she had never really found the time to talk to him about his developing body. He was about that age when hormones begin to crash into your brain with the force of a tsunami. His mind must have been cloudy because of it, and he probably was feeling quite a bit of tension in his, ahem, lower region. He was honestly just looking for some relief from his new predicament.

Even so, there was no way she could do what he was asking! Not only was he to young, but he was virtually a nephew to her. She had raised him almost like a son ever since they had all run to Knothole to flee from Robotnick's tyranny. To do what Tails was asking just felt weird.

"Please, help me!"

Help? That was it. Her guardian nature had finally sparked. Tails had just, rather desperately, cried out for help. There was no way she could turn her back on him now, even if the situation was a little...different. She fully stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

-

"Ok, don't worry Tails, I'm here to help you. Just leave everything to me"

Blushing furiously, Sally approached Tails. She got on her knees, and situated herself between his legs. She could now hear his heavy and stressed breathing, as the subject in question bobbed mere inches away from her face. Speaking of which, now that she had such a personal view, she began to take in the dimensions of his foxhood. Her eyes grew a bit wide as she realized just how big it was. It was nothing obscene, but it was certainly large for his age. It was about as, if not slightly larger and thicker than the average adult mobian's. His sack hugged tight to his body, filled with two almost golf ball sized orbs, which looked swollen and ready to burst. She created a quick mental image of what Tails would look like as an adult, but quickly shook the it away. She was here to help Tails, not admire his junk.

A violent, almost electric twitch from Tails' "predicament" brought Sally back to attention. She gulped as she slowly lifted her left hand and placed it on the edge of his bed for support, inches between his thigh and where his sack rested. She brought her other, opened hand and hovered it right next to his member. She took a deep breath, and her fingers closed around it.

Tails let out a pathetic, almost cute whimper, and his hips bucked a little at the contact of her hand on his package. Sally took in the heat radiating into her hand, and could feel each pulse of Tails' heart through his member. After a few seconds of hesitation, she began to gingerly stroke up and down his shaft. Tails threw his head back and let out a long, low moan at the sensation and his hips began to instinctively thrust forward, nearly knocking Sally in the nose with the tip of his dick. Sally stopped her current ministrations, and moved her left had from the bedside and placed it on Tails' pelvic region, with her four fingers above his package, and her thumb resting directly underneath his sack.

"I need you to hold still for me Tails, alright?"

Tails looked down at Sally, tears nearly forming in his eyes from the sudden lack of stimulation and nodded. She began to stroke his shaft again slowly, almost clinically, like a masseuse working the stress out of a patient's back. She worked on him with long, full strokes, moving from the base of his shaft, up to the tip with a single motion, and back down again. Tails was reveling in the sensations he was currently experiencing. His tails rhythmically beat on the bed behind him, and his mouth hung open as he panted. Sally could tell from the way his sack twitched and contracted that he was close. She began to speed up her stroking, looking to finish him soon.

"Aunt Sally..." *pant, pant* "I feel...s-something is..."

"It's ok Tails, let it happen. Let it all out"

Sally tried sounding as reassuring as possible, despite the situation making her quite a bit flustered herself. After a few more seconds, Tails grit his teeth and let out a low groan. Even though she thought she was prepared for it, Tails' explosive orgasm still caught her off guard. As he came, a thick strand of cum erupted out of his foxhood, flying right over her shoulder. It was followed by a second strand, that splashed on her cheek, and a third that landed on her chest. Even more dribbled out, running down his member and over Sally's hand, down onto the bed sheets underneath. When she was sure he was finished cumming, she slipped out of her blue vest and used it to clean herself and Tails off.

Sally stood once more, looking down at tails as he panted and recovered from his first orgasm.

"There Tails, does that feel better? Are you okay now?"

While she was genuinely concerned for Tails, a small part of her was wanting to hurry up and get back to her own hut. As much as she hated to admit it, the entire situation had left her hot and bothered, feeling that familiar dampness between her legs, and she wanted to get home to give herself some of her own tension relief. Tails sat for a few more seconds as he finished recovering. He looked up at Sally, and back down at his nethers.

"Aunt Sally, umm...It's still..."

Sally's eyes glanced to where Tails was looking, and she let out a gasp. There was Tails' still fully erect member, twitching and bobbing just as it was when she had first walked in.

Sally was in quite the predicament, and wasn't sure to do from here. Tails was no closer to relief than he was before, and now she herself was feeling much the same way, those aforementioned hormone tsunamis now crashing into her own brain. As she stood there and thought, red and flustered, an idea popped into her head.

"No! I can't do that! That would be immoral and..."

"But...look at him. He needs this. I...need this"

Sally's will had faltered, and she made up her mind.

"Tails...I'm beginning to feel the same way you do..."

Sally slipped a hand down between her legs, and ran it across her slit. She brought her hand back up to her face, and spread her fingers apart, a trail of her own juices connecting them together.

"I can only think of one way to ease your...our pain"

Sally stepped out of her boots, and walked over to Tails, pushing him down so that he was laying flat on the bed. She began to crawl over him on all fours, before stopping and straddling his waist.

"A-aunt Sally! What are you do-"

Tails was silenced as Sally's lips met with his. Tails was stunned at first. He had never kissed a girl before. Well, Sally used to kiss him goodnight when he was younger, but nothing like this. After a few seconds, he relaxed a bit as Sally held their deep kiss.

When the kiss broke, both Sally and Tails were breathing rather hard. Sally leaned back a bit, stopping when she felt Tails' rod bump against her rear.

"Tails, just relax and trust me. I can make this all better"

Sally lifted her rear a bit, reached underneath her and grabbed Tails' member. she guided the tip over to her entrance, and rubbed it back forth over her folds without letting it enter. She moaned softly as she prepared herself to take in Tails' thick dick.

"Tails, are you ready for this?"

Tails, very unsure of what was going on, was to into this to stop now. He gave her a nod.

"Okay, here I go..."

Sally steadied his rod, braced herself, and then in one motion, slammed her rear down, taking him in all the way to the hilt.

Both cried out in pure ecstasy at the feeling of uniting like this. After taking a few seconds to adjust to the sensation of being full, Sally balanced herself by leaning down with her hands on Tails' chest. She lifted her butt an inch or two off of his foxhood, only to slam it back down. After a few minutes, she had worked herself into a rhythm, keeping the same pace as she slammed down on him again and again, enjoying the feeling of Tails' member stimulating every centimeter of her insides. Tails himself was lost in sensations he had never even dreamed existed. The warm insides of Sally's cunt was almost to much for him to handle. Every time Sally lifted herself up, he wanted nothing more than for her to lower herself again so he could experience the all-encompassing warmth of her snatch around his member. If his hands weren't injured, he would have grabbed her hips to keep her down, but he could only lay back and accept the treatment she was giving him.

The fox was quickly reaching his limit.

"Sally..." *pant* "It's happening again!"

"Good Tails!" *pant* *pant* "Let it go! You'll be better soon!"

Tails did just that.

"Sally!"

Tails came once more, harder than last time. He shot over and over again, deep into her cunt as his orgasm wracked his body. Sally was close as well, and the feeling of cum splashing inside her was enough to send her over the edge. She arched her back, her hands shot from Tails' chest to her own, as she squeezed her small bosom tightly, moaning hard and long.

As her orgasm subsided, she leaned back down, her chest touching his, and her head resting on the tuft of fur on his neck. Tails' member still inside her, she continued to lightly jiggle her rump up and own, prolonging the after glow. After a few minutes of rest, she lifted herself up on her elbows and looked Tails in the eyes.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"I'm glad"

Tails, still taken aback by the whole scenario, gave Sally a quick peck on the lips. Sally smiled.

"What...what was that, Aunt Sally?"

Sally laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow"

Tails accepted her answer as they both blissfully fell into slumber. 


End file.
